


You Know I'd Walk A Thousand Miles

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky is a lovable idiot, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: My latest head canon? Charlotte's favorite song is A Thousand Miles (and no one is convincing me otherwise) by Vanessa Carlton.So what happens in this story? Dorky lesbians in love, of course.





	You Know I'd Walk A Thousand Miles

Becky's head leant against the foggy window as she tried to make out the city skyline as it laid, far in the distance. It was way too dark to see anything except far away flickering orange lights of the insomniac city that adorned the inky skies. 

"What are you thinking about?", Charlotte suddenly asked. She was seated next to Becky in the driver's side of the car. 

Becky turned to face her tall, goddess like girlfriend. Sleep was burning in her eyes. 

"You, mostly", Becky said with a faint smile. 

"Do you ever turn that charm off?", Charlotte asked, glancing at her girl, who had all but curled up into a ball in the passenger seat. A ball with bright orange curls that were flailing all over the place. 

 

"I can't - I'm a giant dork who's just really, deeply, madly, in love with being charming". 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and gave a snort-laugh despite herself. 

Becky stretched her arm out and turned on the stereo. 

"Mind if I hook your phone up, love? Mine's almost out of buzz". 

Charlotte nodded in response. 

"You know, I've never heard you listening to music before. Not even when you're in the gym - working out". 

Charlotte shrugged. "When I work out, I like to motivate myself. I don't need EDM to get me pumped". 

Becky smiled at her girl's words. She loved so many things about Charlotte, but her dedication stood out as her best trait. 

Becky scrolled through the playlist and a cheeky little smile spread across her lips. She pressed play. Charlotte's eyes darted towards Becky, then the car stereo, then to Becky again. 

The piano intro soundtracked Becky's loud, belly-laugh. "Oh, Ashley - what are you listening to woman?", she asked with a wide smile on her face. 

"Stop being an ass, that's one of my favorite songs". Charlotte hissed. 

"A Thousands Miles by Vanessa Carlton? Wow - I'm seriously questioning your taste here, lass". 

Charlotte shot Becky an annoyed look, but the orange haired Irishwoman was not done poking fun. 

"What's next, you come out as a Taylor Swift fan?"  
Becky sighed contently and when the song finished, she played it again. 

They were still under an hour away from the hotel, the late night traffic was not helping. 

"Why do you keep playing it over and over again?". Charlotte glanced over at Becky. 

"You said it's your favorite - so I'm just trying to keep my girl happy". Becky chuckled and mockingly nodded along to the sounds emanating from the stereo. 

Charlotte stared out in front of her, but then, fast enough to give a person whiplash, she turned to Becky. 

"You wanna know why I love this song?". It came out more stern than she anticipated. 

Becky's face softened as she gave a slow nod. 

"Back when we were on different brands, and seeing each other became nearly impossible - I'd listen to it and it would remind me of you. Of us... And every single word comforted me somehow. It made me miss you less, made me miss you more, all in one". 

Charlotte slowed the car down as they pulled up in the hotel parking lot. 

"Wow, Char - I didn't know that you... I mean, we were both struggling back then, but I didn't realize just how hard it was for you. I was too concerned about how hard I was hurting being away from the only person that matters to me". Becky reached out and grabbed Charlotte's hand. 

"I'm sorry for making jokes, love. Now that I know the story behind it, it's one of my favorites too". 

Charlotte gave a sweet smile and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.   
_____

Both women had settled into bed, when Becky nuzzled her face into Charlotte's neck. She lazily draped her arm around the taller one's waist. 

"I love you, Rebecca, but this is not a realistic sleeping position", Charlotte teased and placed a kiss on Becky's forehead. 

"Alright, but can I ask you something first?". 

"Sure, Bex". 

"It's kinda serious. You wouldn't mind sitting up straight for this, would ya?"

Becky sat up and watched as Charlotte followed. 

The blonde searched for clues in her girlfriend's eyes. 

"So? Ask away". 

Becky took a deep breath, then let it out again. "If I could fall into the sky... Do you think time would pass me by?", she said and a silly grin spread across her face. 

"I fucking hate you", Charlotte said and pushed her girlfriend down onto the bed, attacking her with featherlight kisses all over.

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute together, aren't they? Please leave kudos and comments - it's good for my self-esteem *wink-wink* *bats lashes*


End file.
